ArcanaPC22
This is the 22nd episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 72nd episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot This week, Royaume Boarding School has a school athletic competition. Each class must chose their representative for the sports which are soccer, basketball, softball, relay running, marathon, karate and tennis. From 3-A, Adora joins the marathon and soccer, Nebo the karate, Seth the soccer and Ligero the basketball while from 3-B, Aimi joins softball and relay, Miho tennis and relay, Matsuri softball and relay, Senka basketball and Gina relay. The game starts with boys softball, girls soccer and girls basketball inside the gym, followed by girls softball, marathon and boys soccer. Then, boys basketball and tennis along with karate. Relay came last. Gina who only joins relay have all the free time to watch. When her class plays the girl soccer, one of her friends is sick and cannot participate. Then, Aimi came up in her place. Gina is confused on why would Aimi help when she's on the softball team who plays after the boys softball. She asked Aimi about it and Aimi answered that it does not matter. They all are in one class and should help each other to gain success. Gina was buying a drink when Senka came. They sat together as they watched the girls softball team. Gina told him to not lose the basketball. Senka asked her about how is she doing in earth. They chatted about their friends and Senka said that he cannot rely on the cures for saving Eikonikos. Gina said its okay for him to rely on her and the cures. They all are people from the big world, but from different dimension, races but still creatures who understand each other. In games, they may be from different guilds, but still in one game. Suddenly, a light appeared around Gina and a card appeared. But strangely, she's still in her human form. When she was about to grab the card, darts flew scratched her hand and someone took the card. It was Reaper. Gina ran to him who's at the rooftop while Senka told their friends. She transformed and fight Reaper who came unarmored with a Glitch. Reaper was very curious about the cards that often appeared suddenly. Now he could do a test using the card that just appeared. Gina fight him to get the card back. But he managed to dodge it. The other cures came. But even with four of them fight him, he's still untouched. They also tried various attacks but none works. As they give him a huge blow, he smirked as he knew it wont hurt him. But, suddenly, he hurt his stomach and start coughing blood. Confused, Matsuri looked at the card on his hand and she saw that the card is sucking Reaper's dark power. She told him to let go of the card, but he refused and attacked the cures. But his blow is weak and the cures managed to dodge it and Gina stole the card from him. He fell unconscious as blood started to coming out of his stomach. On the relay, 3-B is the only team with all girls. But they won. They went back to the boys dorm and to Yuto's room, where they treat Reaper. Yuto said to keep their friend here for safety since Yuto also stay alone. He asked Matsuri who is he but she cannot answer. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Reaper Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo *Shikako Yuto Major Events Trivia * The received card is "The Sun" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes